The present invention relates to magnetic retrievers, and more particularly to a telescopic shaft magnetic retriever which helps retrieve screws, nuts, tools and other steel parts from inaccessible places, and which has an illuminator for illumination when it is extended out for picking up things.
When screws, nuts, tools, or other steel parts are dropped to inaccessible places, a special tool must be used to pick them up. FIG. 1 shows a telescopic shaft magnetic retriever for this purpose. This pickup tool comprises a telescopic shaft having a magnet mounted on the tip thereof. When in use, the telescopic shaft is extended out and then inserted into inaccessible places to retrieve things. However, this pickup tool has no any self-provided lighting device for illumination, and therefore it is difficult to retrieve things from inaccessible places during the dark. In order to eliminate this drawback, there is provided a magnetic retriever with illuminating means which, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a shaft having one end coupled with a handle and an opposite end mounted with a lamp and covered with a transparent sleeve. The transparent sleeve has a magnet mounted on the front end thereof for retrieving things. The handle comprises a battery on the inside and a control switch on the outside for controlling the operation of the lamp. Because this structure of pickup tool is not telescopic, it is inconvenient to carry.